However, as explained in various prior patents, the Applicant found that it was possible to operate under a relatively low atomizing pressure, for example as low as 20 to 40 bars, by utilizing one or a plurality of low-pressure compressed air, for instance air jets under a pressure of 1 to 2 bars, in order to create a compressed air sheet parallel to, and surrounding completely the flat jet of paint, both on its upper face and on its lower face, and also laterally.